chaos_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Nep
Who is Nep? Nep is one of, if not the nicest Chaos child out of them all. After an incident, she was put in charge of Avery. She is the 4th top child. Bio Nep may be the 4th top of the top ring, but her shy personality is holding her back. She could with not doubt climb her way up to the top rank without problem. But she wont. She knows that if she gets to the top there is a lot of responsibility she have to do and be the voice of the weaker. She can not talk in front of people, she always talk to people with her back turned to them. She gets extremely nervous when it comes to eye contact. She is not good in social situations. Lore Nep is one of the few children that is pushed to the side and hides in corners, even if she is in the top ring. She hates to make a scene and use her powers so according to her siblings and father, she is pretty much useless. Her siblings are confused as to how she can be in the top ring if she is useless and there are only a few people that knows how she can be in the top ring without really doing anything. Nep was one of the first person who noticed that a riot was starting to be planned. Scared, she started to try and talk to her siblings to make them rethink their decision to go against their father. Only one problem, she became one of the leader for the riot, without her knowing. After one of the siblings slipped up and made Father aware of what was going on he separated them in hope of breaking up and stop the riot. The oldest, top ring siblings, was put in small groups to watch over their younger siblings and keep things calm. Nep was paired with Avery and Wazel. Wezel didnt want anything to do with the riot, Avery on other hand, was one of the starter for the riot. Nep knew that Avery was one of the leader and was terrified that Avery would hurt her to trigger the riot. Avery asked Nep some question and in fear she agreed on everything that Avery did and became her partner in crime. All of them was put under intense training, slowly becoming murder machines, training their powers, except Nep, she already knew how her powers worked and didnt need more training, especially not around her siblings. So knowing her powers and not having to do much she just watched her little group so they did what they had order to do. 6 months later, their father pulled Nep away. He had a request for her to use her powers, this, made Nep incredibly uncomfortable. Father grabbed a blanket from a table and pulled it away, revealing one of the youngest siblings, Miranda. Nep gently put her hand on Mirandas arm and quickly pulled her hand away when she felt the cold. Father explained that he wanted to see her powers, prove that they were as strong as he remember. Nep agreed, not wanting to go agains father, so she took a knife and cut her hand, dragging the open wound all over Mirandas body. Nep ordered Miranda to wake up, and so she did. Father nodded, knowing she would do it, and with that, Nep hurried back to her group. Nep talked with Avery and they both had good reasons to run away from home, Wazel on other hand didnt, so he stayed as the other two ran off. Powers * Necromancy: Nep can use her blood to wake dead things to life. The dead must have been dead for less then 3 days, otherwise she can not get it back without having to use specific items that she only have 5 off. * Death window: Nep can see in peoples eyes when their going to die. She can not change anything, she just know things and have to deal with it on her own. * Voices of the dead: Nep can hear the voices of those who have past and can share a last message to the people still alive. * Death scream: Nep can use her energy to manifest a soul for a few seconds, letting them be able to share a few words before they move on.